Nobody Wins
by Yazuki
Summary: [AU High School Fic.] Full summary and pairings inside. [Main chara. Tenten and Sakura] Prepare yourself to have a hell of a year in the badly cursed Senior High...


**_This is my first story so please be easy on me…or you don't need to but...flames are accepted but nice ones. Hope you enjoy!_**

_**You see, this story inspired with two characters, Neji and Tenten, which officially became my absolute number one favorite pairing! Well, basically, this is base on my favorite Naruto pairings! **_

**Disclaimer: People who think I own it will be highly appreciated, however, too bad it's just not mine…. If it is, then….**

**Summary:** Tenten and Sakura are normal school girls. They met certain heartthrobs just as they entered Konoha High. Neither of them expected to have a hell of a year. Fortunately, the heartthrobs became friends with them!

Sakura is a new first year Senior High. Tenten is a new second year Senior High. The first time they met the heartthrobs, the first time Sakura admits a crush on the leader who is a second year Senior and Tenten's classmate, Hyuuga Neji. However, Uchiha Sasuke (also a heartthrob and first year Senior and Sakura's classmate), seems to take an interest over her. Tenten knows that Sakura likes her classmate, Neji, but she also knows that Sasuke seems to like her best friend; what she doesn't know is that Hyuuga Neji took an interest over her the first time they met.

And it happens one day that Tenten has to deal with three problems: One, Sakura asks her to help her get Neji, Two, Sasuke asks for her help over Sakura, and worst of all Three, she finds rivalry between the Arrogant-Egotistical-Womanizer-Jerk, Hyuuga Neji. Gosh, what's this? She became a love doctor! Wait…WHAT? She has admirers? And Sakura is being asked out by a Fuzzy-Eye-Browed Geek? GAAAAH! What more can occur?

**Facts:** Sasuke likes Sakura- Sakura likes Neji- Neji likes Tenten- and Tenten…has admirers?

**Keys: **

"Nobody Wins" –word spoken,

'_Nobody Wins'_ –thoughts,

'**_Nobody Wins'_** –Inner-Selves

**Information:**

Suzuno Tenten (Surname obviously made-up; also known as, Bell or Suzu, or Suzuten referring to the part of 'Suzu', which means 'Bell' with her name 'Tenten'): 17 years old.

Hyuuga Neji (Also known as, Blind-Freak, Freaky-Creep, Ass-Jerk, or Neji-Freak): 17 years old.

Uchiha Sasuke (Also known as, Chicken-Jerk, Sasuke-Teme, Bastard, or Teme): 16 years old.

Haruno Sakura (Also known as, Cherry or Haru-chan): 16 years old.

Sabakuno Gaara (Surname made-up; also known as, Panda-Love): 16 years old.

Sabakuno Kankurou (Surname made-up; also known as, Puppet-Addict.): 18 years old.

Sabakuno Temari (Surname made-up; also known as, Hades' Wife, Mrs. Hades): 19 years old.

Rock Lee (Also known as, Fuzzy-Brows, Forest-Brows, Gai Jr., or Mini-Gai): 17 years old

Nara Shikamaru (Also known as, Lazy-Pine): 16 years old.

Yamanaka Ino (Also known as, Miss Piggy, Raucous-Blonde, or Ino-Pig): 16 years old.

Hyuuga Hinata (Also known as, Shy-Chick): 16 years old.

Uzumaki Naruto (Also known as, (mainly) Dobe, Ussura Tonkachi, Moron, Idiot, Loud-Ass, Fool, Stupid, or Ass): 16 years old.

Akimichi Chouji (Also known as, Cute-Plump): 16 years old.

Inuzuka Kiba (Also known as, Dog-Breath, Dog-Boy, Dog-Lover, or Lover-Boy): 16 years old.

Aburame Shino (Also known as, Bug-Boy, Bug-Lover, Bug-Addict): 16 years old.

**Type of Story:** AU

**Pairings- **

Main Pairing: **Neji x Tenten**

Feat.: **Sasuke x Sakura**

Some: **Shikamaru x Ino**, **Naruto x Hinata**

Including (Mostly for humor):** Gaara x Tenten**,** Kankurou x Tenten**, and** Lee x Sakura**

**Warnings:**

OOC-ness….

**Chapter Summary:** Konoha Senior High…off we GO! Wait…what? Heartthrobs! Cherry…has a…a…CRUSH! Poor Bell…now she has to deal with…Cherry's stupid ramblings….

* * *

**_Nobody Wins

* * *

_**

**Chapter One: **_First Impressions

* * *

_

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at this dear Pinky! Look at yourself turning UGLY DUCKLING!" cracked someone._

_Sakura found herself looking into an antique mirror. She blinked…_

_Something wrinkled appeared right on her face. More; and more…and more…and MOOOOOORE._

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…I'M GETTING OOOOOOOOLD!" she screamed._

------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" a piercing scream was heard throughout the house.

Haruno Sakura immediately sat up from her bed panting with a stupid look on her face.

'_I had a nightmaaaaaaaaaaaare!'_ she screamed in her head.

'**_Obviously, yes…stupid.' _**said her Inner-Self.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GO AWAY!'_

'……………………………………_**.EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!'**_

'_TAKE THAT BIATCH!'_

Sakura fell off the bed just as she beat up her Inner-Self.

Someone, suddenly, barged into the room, "HARU-CHAN!"

It was none other than Suzuno Tenten.

"SUZUTEEEEEEEEN! MY SAVIOR!" Sakura exclaimed happily running to hug Tenten, but Tenten moved to the side.

Sakura fell flat on her face and glared at Tenten pouting.

"SUZUTEN!" Sakura complained as she picked herself up from the floor.

Tenten laughed, "Get ready for school. It's the first day, Cherry. Remember, new school, as in THE Konoha North Senior High!"

With that, she felt Sakura on the floor blinking…

BLINK…

BLINK…

BLI—…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" she practically screamed and downstairs, where Tenten is, you can hear loud crashes or other loud disastrous sounds.

Tenten shook her head in dismay, "She'll never change…how juvenile…."

-----------------------

After a few chaoses, Sakura managed to fix herself up. She wobbly went downstairs and grinned at Tenten.

Tenten sighed sharply and helped her best friend up, "C'mon! Be saner and let's eat breakfast!"

Sakura giggled, "Okie!"

They were both ready to the max; actually Tenten was already since the last hour.

She has her hair fixed in a single coiled bun behind her head, using a white thin ribbon and Sakura has her hair tied up in a high ponytail, using a red fairly thick ribbon. Even though it is not needed, they both wear glasses whenever they go on to their school; it all started from Junior High.

They are wearing their uniforms for Konoha High. Honestly, it sucks for Tenten like hell, but she didn't have any choices. Sakura is pretty much okay with it; she totally freaked out of how happy she is to have such a classic uniform. Tenten hated skirts or at least she doesn't wear them. She complained to her parents about it, but they were too excited to even notice her complaints. Sakura, on the other side, thanked happily to her parents. Of course they met up with them during the school year vacation. The top was black (trench type; with large collars) and inside was a collared white shirt (both short sleeves) because it was almost summer and as for the skirt, it was a black mid-thigh. They have maroon ties around their necks.

After eating their breakfasts, Sakura insisted that she go brush her teeth first so Tenten came next after her. It's not like they don't have enough bathrooms, it's just that it was bothersome to go in different ones. So they just ended up sharing.

They took their backpacks; Sakura has hot-pink and black combination and Tenten has black and white combination. Sakura with dark blue socks, wore her white and pink combined Rebook™ sneakers and Tenten with black socks, wore her black and white Nike™ sneakers.

Once Tenten locked the door, she asked Sakura, "So…walk or car?"

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Er…WALK!"

Tenten smiled, "Hyper as ever…walk it is then!"

-----------------------

So they walked to their new school. Sakura is just starting her first year of being a Senior High. As for Tenten she will be in her second year of being a Senior High, she just follows her parents' decisions so she even if she doesn't need to transfer into a new school, she believes that it would not hurt if Sakura and she have the same school from year to year. Actually, since kindergarten, they always had the same school even Tenten was older. Of course one of the reasons are, their parents being best comrades—friends for a long time.

They both know that Konoha High is a very high-educated private school. It mostly has rich and luxurious people or students, or either the one who are really smart and clever. Both girls always went into private schools and the one that is high-educated.

Their previous High school was only for Junior Highs located in the end of Konoha Property which was named, Konoha South Junior High. They have some friends in there that will also transfer Konoha North Senior High.

When the two of them received the news to going at Konoha Senior High, Sakura was really overjoyed and Tenten acted as if it's the normal thing in the world, but to be honest, Konoha is really a luxurious and expensive school. Heck, since Kindergarten they have Konoha as their schools.

And yes…they are looking forward of what they will discover…; this is going to be a long year!

---------------------------------

Tenten and Sakura both stopped in front of a damn large building. It looks like a very huge manor (almost a castle not palace). Sakura has her mouth agape shocked with wide eyes and Tenten has her eyes blinking with lips parted.

They both looked at each…

"It's damn huge…." Tenten said quietly.

Sakura nodded.

Tenten sighed, "Save your mouth from flies, Haru-chan."

Sakura realized and glared at Tenten, "Hey!"

"Whatever…we have exactly 45 minutes before class starts. We better go to the Principal's office." Tenten said dragging Sakura with her.

"Okies!" Sakura grinned.

There were a lot of student walking around; almost everyone is a newcomer, freshmen, or sophomores.

Sakura squealed quietly, "Yay! I'm so happy we got approved!"

Tenten chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Duh."

---------------------------

True enough, since both are the most top students in schools, they deserve enough to be in expensive schools. Sakura is always the top student girl just like Tenten in every school year they had. Now, they only have to maintain their skills….

Sakura has the talent to play the guitar and bass, while Tenten has the talent to play the drum and piano. Both can sing and dance; also, they are good at dramas. Though Tenten is more of an athletic girl; she adores sports a lot. For Sakura, she is the opposite but she loves gymnastics, cheerleading, and because of Tenten, she learned to like basketball; sometimes they do one on one.

Sakura's favorite subject is math and literature, while Tenten's favorites are science and history. They help each other fairly well.

----------------------------------

As soon as they arrived in front of a room that says, 'Newcomers: Signing Room'.

Sakura knocked twice happily.

Someone with black neck-length hair woman with a pig in her arms, opened the door.

"Hello! You must be some more newcomers! Come in! Come in! You're welcome and by the way, call me Shizune!" she stood aside as Sakura and Tenten entered.

Sakura and Tenten gladly smiled and introduced themselves…

"My name's Haruno Sakura! And this is my best friend Suzuno Tenten!" Sakura said, both introducing herself and Tenten.

Tenten smiled and bowed, "Pleased to meet you, Shizune-san."

Shizune laughed and pushed them in front of a woman with overly large breasts who looked up at them. She was elegant; with beautiful honey eyes and baby blonde hair tied in two low loose pigtails.

Sakura and Tenten bowed respectfully as they recognized the woman as the principal.

"Oh! Newcomers? Here, sign those papers." Tsunade, the principal said.

Sakura and Tenten took the papers, "Thank you."

They scanned through them as they signed. There were ELEVEN pages; the questions from first page were fine…

**First Page-**

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Address/Location:**

**Phone Number:**

**Cellular Number (Optional):**

**E-Mail Address (Optional):**

Sakura and Tenten didn't give any difficulties on answering all the questions except for 'Cellular Number and E-Mail Address'; they didn't answer that. However, as the both of them turned to the next page…Tenten's left eye twitched and Sakura can't stop having veins on her enormous forehead.

**Second Page-**

**Sex (Circle which one): Male, Female, Lesbian, Gay, Unidentified**

**Marital Status (Circle which one): Taken, Engaged, Married, Single, Unspecified **

Important: Do answer the following questions below truthfully.

**Do you take any forbidden drugs?**

**Have you ever taken any forbidden drugs?**

**Do you drink? If so, what's your best favorite liquor?**

**Are you a lush (heavy drinker)?**

**Do you take any pills? If so, what kind?**

Love life:

**Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?**

If so…

**Is your girlfriend, boyfriend, fiancé, fiancée, husband, or wife reliable?**

**Is he or she good enough for you?**

**Have you ever taken any risks of doing you-know-what? If so, the results?**

Etc….

Sakura and Tenten had enough (there are much more though) they only answered the first page and gave it to Tsunade as polite as they can.

Tsunade blinked, "But you didn't answer…OH! Sorry! I gave you the different ones! You can go! Don't worry about the other pages! They're shits!"

Tenten and Sakura gladly went out of the Principal's room. They heard Shizune say, "Welcome to Konoha Senior High!"

But they chose to ignore her.

Once they were far away from the cursed room, they panted, good thing they got their schedules and other important school facts.

"What was that!" exclaimed Sakura as they continued to walked through the campus, finding their classrooms.

"That was ridiculous!" Tenten exclaimed as she scanned her schedule.

Sakura huffed, "Yeah! Anyways, I'll be on the second floor room number 2823."

"Heh…too bad. I have third floor room number 3739." Tenten said.

"Yeah…well too bad since you're a sophomore and I'm a freshman, we're really different." Sakura said pouting slightly.

"Yeah, well we better get going. I'll meet you up at lunch, first floor, ne?" Tenten asked smiling.

"But we still have 35 minutes! So maybe we can at least walk?" asked Sakura.

"Fine." Tenten said as the two of them walked around the campus into different directions.

----------------------

After about five minutes, but it felt forever to them, Sakura grinned.

"Look! It's the wide garden! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she dragged Tenten.

"Alright!" Tenten agreed.

Sakura abruptly stopped when she bumped into someone. Tenten didn't notice until Sakura gasped.

There, she saw mint green eyes with thick black outlines around it staring at down at her. Sakura recognized it was a guy with blood-red hair and a tattoo that says 'Love' on his left temple.

"A-Ano…I-I'm really…sorry…I-I wasn't…looking properly…." Sakura said softly.

"Oi Gaara! What's that? You got a chick?" asked a masculine voice behind.

The boy, Gaara ignored it and helped Sakura up to her feet, "Be careful next time…."

Sakura nodded as she stood up.

"Haruno…?" it was Tenten's voice.

Sakura gasped, "G-Gomen! Gomen Suzuten! I shouldn't have dragged you here! I'm really sorry."

Tenten sighed, "That's fine. Let's get go—"

She was interrupted when…

"HEY! ARE YOU GIRLS NEW TOO?" asked a hyped guy's voice.

Sakura and Tenten both looked to their right and saw 6 guys, one of them is Gaara, standing and looking at them.

Sakura smiled, "Hai! I'm a freshman and she's a sophomore!"

She pointed to Tenten who in return, shove her finger away gently.

"Cool! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the guy who was hyper said. He has deep-cerulean eyes and golden blonde hair with whiskers on his cheek. He grinned, he was rather cute.

Sakura grinned back and held out her hand, "Haruno Sakura!"

Naruto shook her hand and grinned wildly. He let go and looked at Tenten who forced a smile.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Suzuno Tenten." Tenten said with a now, sincere smile.

Naruto shook her hands.

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto bean as he let go of Tenten's hand.

"Sure!" replied Sakura.

"Why are you two wearing glasses when it seems that you two don't need it…?" he asked.

Tenten shrugged, "It's my type."

Sakura laughed, "I just follow her."

"But then, if you do that, no one can see your real beauty!" Naruto said.

Sakura twitched and laughed fakely, "Ha-ha…. Maybe…."

Tenten snorted, "Not interested…."

"And maybe both of you can put your hair down!" Naruto said acting a fashion designer examining the two.

"Dobe." (Sasuke)

"Idiot." (Neji)

"Troublesome." (Shikamaru)

"Moron." (Gaara)

"Ass." (Kankurou)

Tenten and Sakura averted their attentions towards the other guys. One with raven blue chicken-like hair, one with long raven brown long hair, one with dark brown pineapple-like hair in a high ponytail, Gaara, and the one who spoke behind Gaara awhile ago with brown spiked hair (no male-up).

Tenten and Sakura have to admit they're all sexy and hot especially the one with long hair, chicken hair, and Gaara.

"Err…." Sakura tried to speak; she just couldn't take her eyes off the long haired one.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Let's go, Haru. Don't waste your time on nonsense."

The guys were taken back…somehow.

Sakura was speechless.

Tenten sighed sharply and poked her.

Still…no contact.

Tenten twitched, "I take back on buying cherries."

Sakura bolted to face Tenten, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! But I loooooove cherries!"

"Yes, I know. Now, we have to go." Tenten said taking her best friend's arm.

"Wait! Suzu! I just want to ask their names! Don't you want to have new friends…? Ne…?" Sakura did the puppy-dog eyes.

Tenten let go of her arm, "I'm fine with myself or with you, but I'm not going to object. Go on, I'll be waiting. Be quick."

Sakura nodded happily and faced the boys, "What are your names!"

"Sabakuno Gaara." said, with a slight smirk, Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke." said the raven blue chicken-haired guy, smirking.

"Hyuuga Neji." said the raven brown long-haired guy said, also smirking.

"Nara Shikamaru." said the pineapple haired guy with a slight smile.

"Sabakuno Kankurou. You friend's really cute." said the brown spike haired guy and pointed at Tenten, seductively.

Tenten heard what he said and the look he gave her, she saw. She glared at him.

"Hahahahaha! Suzu! He said you're cute! Really cute! C'mon Ten-chaaaaaan!" Sakura said teasing Tenten.

"Like I care." Tenten said shaking her head with a dry smile, "Now that you asked their names, we'll be going now, whether you like it or not."

She was about to drag Sakura when…

"Wait! So Sakura-chan's a freshman and you are a sophomore?" Naruto asked pointing at Tenten.

Tenten smiled, "Yes."

"Ohh…touchy. How come you smile at him and not to me?" Kankurou asked mockingly.

Tenten just gave him a scornful look.

"Wow! Almost all of us guys are freshmen too! Only Neji-freak is the sophomore here and Kankurou's a third year! What's you're name again?" asked Naruto to Tenten.

"I believe I have no interests on repeating things, Uzumaki-kun." Tenten said kindly.

Naruto pouted, "Awww…."

Sakura grinned again, "So anyway, you guys are cute, hot, and sexy! I really like you! Be our friends!"

The guys were all surprised at her outburst, but then smirked, "Sure."

Sakura squealed, "Kyaaaaaaa! Did you hear that, Suzuten! Did you?"

Tenten sighed heavily, "Of course…whatever."

Tenten felt suddenly devastated…or not, but she felt like she's going to have a very stressful year.

"Haru-chan…we have to go. Meet up with them later, okay?" she asked softly.

Sakura nodded, "Okay! Oh and I'm not the only one! You're also included, Ten-chan! Off we go to class! Bye lover-boys!"

She waved goodbye to the six guys energetically and Tenten also waved, but somehow in a cool way.

The guys waved back slightly.

--------------------------

Tenten suffered the ramblings Sakura made.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see him? You know the one with strange pale silverish, pearlish, lavenderish eyes? He was sooooooooooooooooo sexy and a hottie! I can't believe they agreed to be friends with us!" Sakura squealed with delight.

Tenten only smiled forcedly.

"Anyways, I wish I was classmates with him too! Too bad…he's a sophomore! Wait…so if you and him and classmates…OMG! Ten-chan please ask him his likes! I think I just grown a crush on somebody!" Sakura said happily.

Tenten grunted. Wait…what? WHAT? CRUSH? Oh no! This is gonna be reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallly troublesome.

"He's really cute! What was his name again? Hyuuga Neji! Oh yes! Neji-kun! Er…I mean Neji-san…. Hihihihihi!" Sakura giggled cutely.

Tenten sighed, "Haru-chan, this is your class. Have fun, and I'll see you later at lunch. Study hard."

Sakura looked at her and smiled, "Tenten-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you!"

Tenten smiled, "You're welcome, Haru-chan. Now go in. I'll be over to my class."

Sakura waved Tenten a goodbye and went into her class happily, sitting on her desired chosen chair.

Meanwhile, Tenten walked to the stairs to third floor and started finding her class. Once that she did, she looked around and shrugged finding nothing suspicious. She sat down on her desired chosen chair also.

--------------------------------

At the boys…

The six heartthrobs are still in the garden. They were discussing some new discoveries…

"Nah! Nah! What do you think of those girls?" asked Naruto happily.

Shikamaru shrugged, "They're fine."

"I'm not asking the ones who have girlfriends already!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru shrugged again, "Troublesome…."

"What about you, Gaara?" asked Naruto.

Gaara sighed, "Saa…. That sophomore may be older, but she's quite interesting."

His companions looked at him slightly surprised.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"Cool…I didn't know you have such interests on older chicks." Kankurou said, "I'll try to court her again though. That's really fun."

Naruto laughed, "Wow….brothers liking the same girl!"

Both Sabakuno brothers glared at him.

"The pink-haired is quite cute." said Sasuke grinning slightly.

"Yeah! You're right for once Chicken-Jerk! I like them both though!" Naruto said Sasuke glared at him.

"Dobe."

Naruto chose to ignore him and asks, "What about you, Blind-Freak?"

Neji glared at him, "What?"

"C'mon! What do you think of the two girls awhile ago? I bet you choose the sophomore one!" Naruto said.

"Aa…. She's rather interesting in many ways." said Neji, smirking.

"Che…! I bet ya'll, he's gonna whip her out." Shikamaru butted in.

Neji shook his head and continued to smirk, "So? Why not?"

Naruto grinned, "You're on, Lazy-Pine!"

"Heh…that little game of yours Neji…. Tsk…tsk…. You've got my word; I'm on with that pinky." Sasuke said smirking wider than Neji, "I like her."

"Soft Uchiha…soft…." Neji said.

Shikamaru and Kankurou snickered.

Naruto laughed.

Gaara simply smirked.

"Don't forget though Blind-Freak; we also have Panda-Love and Puppet-Addict here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara glared.

Kankurou rolled his eyes.

Neji didn't give a damn.

"So anyway, I think I'm on real with that Shy-Chick, guys!" Naruto said grinning madly.

"Who?" asked Gaara.

"Shy-Chick?" asked Kankurou.

"Probably Neji's younger cousin. You know the one who has stuttering problems. I hear her from Ino. She's the only one girl who I think is the shyest one." Shikamaru said, "She's nice."

"Yeah! That chick!" Naruto said, "I have your permission Blind-Freak!"

Neji grunted, "I don't care…. You just better stick up your ass from screwing."

Sasuke scoffed, "I bet that Dobe's gonna screw up."

Shikamaru and Gaara nodded in agreement.

Kankurou sighed, "Let's just see how it turns out."

"C'mon! I'm going to be fine! No need to worry!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way.

"We're not worrying, moron." said Gaara.

"We're ashamed, troublesome…." said Shikamaru.

"Yes, feeling ashamed for you, Ass." Kankurou said dryly.

"Fool." Neji grunted.

"Stupid." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto blinked as them as they walked away leaving him.

His mind started processing…

"OH! OKA—HEY! WAIT YOU GUYS!" he yelled angrily shaking his fists into the air as he caught up clumsily with his friends, who ignored him as they continued to go to their classes.

* * *

**_So, what did you guys think? This is only the first chapter so don't expect it to be that good. I know it's really random. This story just popped out of nowhere in my mind, but I decided that it wouldn't hurt if I try to post it._** **_And guess what? It didn't! Anyway, tell me what you think guys! I apologize if I have any mistakes, just tell me! Also, if you have any questions, just ask. And about the silly questions, you'll discover why Tsunade had those._**

_**Thanks you!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

-----------------------

-Yazuki-

-----------------------


End file.
